show_shreddersfandomcom-20200213-history
Ted
Ted is a recurring character on Show Shredders, who is mainly seen in cutaway gags with his best friend, Wildthing. Bio Episode 2: Ted is introduced in episode 2, Fiery Flynn, along with his best friend, Wildthing. In the episode, they were both used in a cutaway gag in which Bernard was showing what it would be like if a person did not give enough information in a medical emergency. In the episode, Ted is having a heart attack, and Wildthing calls for help. Bernard arrives to help, and asks what's wrong with Ted. Wildthing then replies with, "Well... his thingy hurts." Bernard gets furious with him, as that is not enough information for him to save Ted's life. He asks for more information, and Wildthing says the problem is in the "upper, lower, middle-ish area of his body," and that he ate Quaker Oats for breakfast. Bernard asks how they put him in critical condition, but Wildthing cannot find an answer to that question, and he dies. He is not seen in any more of the episode. Episode 3: Ted makes his second appearance in episode 3, in which he dies after debris hits him in the spleen, as well as in other incidents such as him getting hit by a car, and Tracy exploding right on him. He is seen at the very end of the episode in Hell, because apparently, Heaven has been filled up, and Tracy tells him that he shall remain there until he returns to the world of the living. She then says it is the seventh level of hell, which has a Mexican buffet with no bathrooms, and this makes him groan, but not die this time. This is his final appearance in the episode. Personality Ted is a very lazy individual. He lacks motivation and would rather sit around at home doing nothing. The only person who seems to perk Ted up and encourage him to do things is his best friend Wildthing. Ted also has a very care free attitude. This may be the result of his immortality which has made Ted feel that death is meaningless (to him at least). Role in Show Shredders Ted is used in almost all the cutaway gags in the series, almost always with Wildthing. He and Wildthing are used whenever Herman, Sherman, or Bernard are pointing out a lack of common sense in the episode that would not lead to pleasantness in reality. He always dies in the gags, but always comes back to life in the next. It is unknown why or how he has this ability. Relationships with Other Characters Wildthing Ted and Wildthing are best friends. They are also roommates, as Ted lives in Wildthing's house, since he is too lazy to get a job of his own. Ted is sometimes the more sensible one of the two, but is prone doing things just as goofy and stupid as his best friend. Ted will often point out problems with Wildthing's ideas. There are, however, times when he agrees to go along with Wildthing's bad ideas so he doesn't upset him, which usually leads to mishaps. Regardless, Ted still cares greatly about his friend, and will always protect him, even though Wildthing is seen as more of the protector since he provides Ted with food and shelter. Bernard Not much is known about the relationship between Ted and Bernard, but it can be assumed that it is average at worst, seeing as Ted does not annoy Bernard as much as Wildthing does. Although, it does perplex Bernard as to how Ted is able to always come back to life after he dies. Tracy It can be assumed that Ted fears Tracy in a similar way to how Reginald fears Bruce, based on how he reacted to being put in the seventh level of hell, and informed about there being a Mexican buffet with no bathrooms. Appearances *Show Shredders: Episode 2- Fiery Flynn (Debut) *Show Shredders: Episode 3- A Pal For Gary/Pet Sitter Pat Trivia *Ted dying in all his appearances is similar to how Kenny from South Park would die in each episode and then return in the next. *Ted is fairly overweight and out of shape. This is likely due to his poor diet which consists of mostly junk food. *Ted is the only character on Show Shredders who has the ability to come back to life. *Ted has watched over 3 years worth of porn in his life time. *Ted always yells "ugh!" when he dies. *Ted has no official job but sometimes will claim he is a "professional gamer". **Ted likely makes his money through acquiring skins from the game Counter Strike: Global Offensive. *Ted lives in Wildthing's house and is his roommate. **Ted does not really pay rent, but does contribute some of his earnings to the house. Regardless, Wildthing lets him off quite easily. *According to episode 3, Ted is the keeper of the Wi-Fi password for his and Wildthing's house. All of his Deaths in Show Shredders Episode 2: * Wildthing fails to give Bernard enough information about a heart attack he is having, resulting in his death. Episode 3: * After being forced to listen to the Aboriginal Announcement constantly on his TTC subway ride, Ted kills himself by drinking a gallon of Limited Edition 100th Anniversary Clorox Bleach. * A can bounces around his and Wildthing's kitchen, which hits the ceiling, and causes some debris to fall on him, puncturing his spleen. * After feeling guilty about supposedly missing Wildthing's birthday party due to his own phone message, he unintentionally runs into the street and accidentally gets hit by a car. * He and Wildthing don't pay attention to Monsieur Bel's warning about how dangerous the box he sells them is, and he opens it, but dies because Tracy creates a heavy explosion when she comes out of the box.Category:Characters